This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to modular jacks for mounting in tubular enclosures.
The use of modular connectors, i.e., plugs and jacks, in data communications applications has become common. Since the structure and dimensions of modular connectors have become standardized and since the mating and disengagement of modular plugs and modular jacks are simple and familiar to most individuals, the use of modular connectors is especially suited to data communication applications where interchangeability or detachability of components is desirable.
A need has arisen to provide small diameter tubular components with modular connectability. For example, in one arrangement of bar code scanning equipment, a pencil-shaped optical wand is utilized by an operator, such as a supermarket clerk, to scan bar codes on food items being purchased. Electrical signals generated by opto-electrical circuitry within the wand are transmitted to a processing unit through a flexible cable that connects the wand to the processing unit. It is desirable to connect the cable to the wand by means of a modular connector in order to enable and facilitate detachment of the wand from the cable for servicing or for replacement by other equipment having the same modular connectability.
On the other hand, the space available within a small diameter tubular component, such as a bar code scanning wand, is limited and a standard housing and contact configuration of modular connectors is not general amenable for use in such small tubular enclosures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved modular connectors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved modular jacks for mounting in tubular enclosures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved modular jacks designed to allow mating with FCC standard modular plugs for mounting in wands used for scanning bar codes.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, these and other objects are obtained by providing a modular jack comprising an elongate housing formed of dielectric material having a longitudinally extending body, at least a portion of which has a longitudinally extending cylindrical outer surface which defines an outer cylindrical boundary envelope. The housing body includes a forward body portion in which a plug-receiving receptacle is defined. A plurality of elongate contact/terminal members formed of conductive material is mounted in the housing, each of the contact/terminal members including a contact portion extending through the plug-receiving receptacle, a terminal portion mounted in a rearward body portion and an intermediate bridging portion extending over a planar surface segment which is recessed inwardly within the outer cylindrical boundary envelope of the jack.